It Could Always be Worse
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Wait, so you could've stopped her from naming me Hugo?" he asked disbelievingly. One way to prove that you could always be named something worse. One-shot. Slight mention of Rose/Scorpius.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Harry Potter _characters mentioned in my little one-shot.

* * *

**It Could Always be Worse**

* * *

"You're kidding me, 'Mione." Ron said for what seemed like the millionth time. Hermione eyed him in that same 'no nonsense' kind of way that she used to use when she was getting him and Harry to finish their Transfiguration essays and she let out a sigh of frustration.

"You _said_-no you _swore _that you'd let me name him, Ronald." she insisted, folding her arms over her chest and looking at him crossly. Her hair frazzled, eyes sharp and threatening, and swollen belly reminding him of his own mother when she was pregnant with Ginny.

"Well yeah, Hermione. But that was _before _I thought that you couldn't come up with a name worse than _Azra_ and _Roseclere_. I mean really, Hermione. Imagine their first day at school, McGonagall yelling out _Azra Weasley_." Ron said, grimacing at the thought of condemning his offspring to a name worse than his own middle name.

"I'll have you know that Azra means pure in Hebrew and Roseclere means bright rose." Hermione said snippily, narrowing her eyes at Ron as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just glad I could have you shorten it to Rose, I mean really _Roseclere_? It was a doomed name from the start." he finished, begging for the rational side of the ever-so-pregnant Hermione to come into play. However, fate wasn't on his side that early Tuesday morning.

"Well fine then, Ronald. You have it your way and name him Ronald Jr. or something stupid like that!" she bawled, throwing _50,001 Best Baby Names _onto the floor and stomping out of the room. Ron sighed and picked up the book. _Only for two more weeks_. He held his tongue and braved the storm. He expected to have to dodge hexes, damn Ginny for showing Hermione her infamous Bat-Bogey hex, and withstand lots of verbal abuse however, he opened the door to something new entirely.

Hermione was sitting in their unfilled bathtub with her head on her knees and her arms wrapped around herself as she sobbed uncontrollably. See, when she was pregnant with Rose he knew that it was going to be one of those weepy, mood-swingy, emotional kind of pregnancies from the day she found out and she couldn't stop crying for at least half an hour. With Hugo, however, she went polar opposite. She was the angry, near-bipolar, completely random food-craving woman that nearly castrated him when she found out she was pregnant. After all, Rose was just barely one and they were both swamped with work and just beginning to get the hang of balancing everything out. It made him wonder how his mother ever remained sane with not one but _seven _children.

So, imagine his surprise when Hermione wasn't ready to kill him but ready to go through a whole box of kleenex and cry herself to sleep. Ron had never been good with crying women, it just really wasn't his thing. Sure he had a sister and all but still, she only really confided in Hermione and that wasn't even until they were older and nearing the time of the Battle of Hogwarts.

He awkwardly walked inside and sat himself next to Hermione as she thoroughly soaked his shirt with her water-work of a tear-duct system. He kissed her forehead, patted her back every so often, and repositioned them so her back was lying against his chest as he wrapped his arm around her swollen belly and ran the other hand through her hair.

"You know, I guess I _did _say that you could name him." he said, finally giving in.

"Well that's obvious, Ronald." she said as she looked back and up at him, her tear-stained face all smiles once again.

"-and I guess a kid named Hugo wouldn't be _so _bad." he continued, trying his hardest to convince himself.

"I knew you'd come around." she said, flashing him a smile. He returned it with a crooked grin and closed his eyes as he absorbed the utter silence and peacefulness that was the nighttime.

* * *

_Sixteen Years Later_

* * *

"Wait, so you could've stopped her from naming me _Hugo_?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah, but you have to remember this: it was really to help save your sisters' well-being." Ron replied as he moved his rook to the left one space.

"What about _my _well-being, dad?" Hugo whined as he captured Rons' pawn that was mere moves from becoming a bishop reincarnate.

"Think about it this way, you could be known as _Azra's _younger brother." Ron joked as he captured his sons' king. Hugo grimaced and looked at the board in defeat.

"Oh please dad, Rose isn't the least bit pure. I mean the things she's done with Scor-" he began, cutting himself off as he noticed his father blanch and look him as if he just said the Aunt Fleur was spending the month at their house. He chuckled nervously and flew up the stairs faster than what most thought was humanly possible. Ron stalked up to Rose, determined to give her a piece of his mind. _He wouldn't be even thinking of doing anything like that with my little girl if her name were Azra_.

* * *

Author's Note: A small little one-shot that I came up with at about two in the morning. Yes, I'm that pathetic that I'm writing at two in the morning. Anyways, please review I really love to hear from my readers!


End file.
